russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Carita de Angel (Philippine TV series)
Carita de Angel is a 2013 Philippine drama television series based on the the 2000 Mexican telenovela of the same title that aired on Televisa that starred Daniela Aedo. It was starring the most talented child star wonder Mutya Orquia play the lead as the mischievous Dulce Maria, a sweet-hearted girl and smart little angel who believes in God maid for heaven where the adventures and lessons learned of the daughter depressed rich widower. The series was aired on IBC and worldwide on Global IBC from September 30, 2013 to December 13, 2014. It is the sixth television drama in the Philippines made by IBC to be filmed and broadcast in high definition (HD). Synopsis The story is about Dulce Maria (Mutya Orquia) is a sweet 5 year old girl full of joy, compassion, and good feelings of the kids for mommy sinks into depression. His foster father Robert Larios (Rodjun Cruz) who helped with Dulce Maria and their kids at elementary school will teach for good. Dulce Maria shows the kids are Kendra Orquia (Kendra Kramer), Natasha Mabel (Atasha Muhlach), Sofia Morales (Sofia Millares) and Louise Reyes (Louise Abuel) are in the girls of school. Her youngest daughter Rizza delos Larios (Sam Pinto), the girl story of her life in the house and his father Father Gabriel Larios (Richard Quan), whose work in dad. With Dulce's help, she was able to see her a moment as her mother Cecilia Santos de Larios (Mitch Valdez). As the help of a pixie Dulce Maria, she will make her wish come true, the catholic church of Pastor. Raymond Obina (Raymond Bagatsing) praise the lord in Jesus Christ. A story that will teach families different life lessons. Dulce Maria enrolls in the Catholic boarding school for girls called Reina de Diyos to be taken care of by the nuns there, as well as being taken care of by her uncle Noah (Jovic Monsod), who is a priest. Dulce Maria also has a secret place in the school known as "The old little room." There, her playful imagination comes to life, where she speaks with her mother Angelica, who dispenses advice to her and tells her wonderful adventure stories. Luciano slowly realizes that he does not love Nicole, while at the same time, feels a growing attraction to Cecilia. She, in turn, realizes that her religious vocation begins to waver once she realizes that she is in love with Luciano and must decide whether to take her religious vows or give up and listen to her heart, so that the lord and Jesus Christ his son. All the nuns in school adore the little girl and are saddened by the arrival of her father and his plan to marry the scheming Alfonsina. But count on Dulce Maria to come up with an idea that will send Cecilia packing and that will bring true love to the life of her father. Cast and Characters Main Cast * Mutya Orquia as Dulce Maria Larios Valle - A sweet 5 year old girl full of joy, compassion, and good feelings of the kids for mommy sinks into depression. A little girl Dulce Maria who was left by her father in a boarding school after her grandmother died. With Dulce's help, she was able to see her a moment as her mother Cecilia Santos de Larios (Mitch Valdez). As the help of a pixie Dulce Maria, she will make her wish come true. * Sam Pinto as Rizza delos Larios - Dulce Maria's youngest daughter of the Larios family. * Rodjun Cruz as Robert Larios - Dulce Maria's foster father of the Larios family. * Mitch Valdez as Cecilia Santos de Larios - Dulce Maria's mother of the Larios family. * Richard Quan as Father Gabriel Larios - Dulce Maria's father of the Larios family, whose work in dad. * Cherie Gil as Estefania Larios de Gamboa "Aunt Wigs" * Raymond Bagatsing as Pastor. Raymond Obina Supporting Cast * Candy Pangilinan as Mother Superior de la Luz Piedad * John Regala as Luciano Larios * Phoebe Walker as Reverend Lucia * Jordan Castillo as Frida Iturbe * Jovic Monsod as Noah Gamboa * Lander Vera-Perez as Perpetual Chacón * Jericka Martelle as Nicole Medrano Romero * Hiro Torobu as Lluvia Amezcua * Jamilla Obispo as Sister Fortunata Rico * Paul Robis as Barbara Guerra * Kendra Kramer as Kendra Orquia * Gerald Pesingan as Gerald Abalos * Atasha Muhlach as Natasha Mabel * Sofia Millares as Sofia Morales * Louise Abuel as Louise Reyes Special Participation * Ara Mina as Alfonsina Núñez * Joross Gamboa as Ryan Tan * Samantha Flores as Samantha Yepes * Richard Yap as Ricardo Larios Soundtrack * Carita de Angel (composers: Paco Navarrete, Rafa Rodríguez, arranger: Albert Tamayo) - Hazel Faith dela Cruz Trivia * Mutya Orquia also appear in Be Careful With My Heart on ABS-CBN. * This is also Sam Pinto's first ever primetime series for IBC after her transfer from GMA Network. Her last project in the said network is With a Smile. * This is also Rodjun Cruz's first ever project for IBC. * This is also the first local early primetime series on IBC. References See also * Show Kicks off IBC's New Prime Time Strategy * IBC-13 Offers Children's Primetime Little Angel with 'Carita de Angel' Premieres September 30 * IBC president mandated to turn the network * IBC-13 beefs up primetime with new shows * A Kapinoy night to remember * Sam Pinto Becames Kapinoy, While She Topbills 'Carita de Angel' Starring Mutya Orquia * IBC-13’s new TV shows for 2014 * Two New Fantaserye Launched on IBC *IBC-13 launches four latest drama filmed in HD * IBC Board of Directors and executives explain programming to air more than teleseryes * Kapinoy Supertars invide Sinulog and Dinagyang Festivals *A good showing, a strong following, a bright future of IBC as Viva movies * New Primetime Slot for IBC-13's Kapinoy Primetime Starting March 10 * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of dramas of IBC * Carita de Ángel External links * Official Site * Carita de Angel on Facebook * Carita de Angel on Twitter Category:IBC shows Category:Philippine television series Category:2013 Philippine television series debuts Category:2014 Philippine television series endings Category:Philippine drama Category:Philippine children's television series Category:Philippine comedy television series Category:Telenovelas Category:Television series by IBC Entertainment TV Category:Spanish-language telenovelas Category:Mexican telenovelas Category:Philippine television series based on telenovelas